


Coming To Terms

by Likea_boss9987



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likea_boss9987/pseuds/Likea_boss9987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has finally accepted his sexuality. And since Percy is now single, what else would the Son of Hades do but take what's offered to him on a silver platter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming To Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): This is basically smut
> 
> Authors Note: Started reading Nicercy fanfiction a few days ago and sort of got addicted… So I'm going to try my hand at it

The war was over and it was like a breath of fresh air for one Nico di Angelo. Finally, without all the terror of battle and bloodshed, he could focus on what was important.

Making Percy Jackson his.

Since the final battle when the demigods and gods teamed up and defeated all the Giants (Nico took great pleasure in slicing Otis and Ephialtes into dust with Ares, who formerly had been held in a jar like him before a few millennia ago. That would teach them that  _no one_  could mess with the Ghost King), forcing Gaia back into her slumber—hopefully for eternity this time.

Previously when he had felt disgust at himself for falling in love with someone who didn't return his feelings, with a  _guy_ , he had tried his best to keep his mind on the war, all the while doing his best to help Percy, ensuring that he didn't get himself killed by rushing into battle like the dim-witted hero he was. But still, Nico loved the Seaweed brain anyway.

In fact, his situation sort of reminded him of a book—or you could say it's actually more of a script—that his mother used to read him and his sister: The Merchant of Venice.

He felt like the character Antonio, who willingly gave everything he had in order to help his best friend Bassanio—whom scholars would say was Antonio's secret love interest—win over Portia, who Bassanio apparently loved with all his heart.

And yes, before, Nico was content, if not resigned, in living an Antonio-like life, watching the love of his life run off and settle down with the fair maiden as he wallowed in his own self pity but not anymore.

If that piece of literature had taught him anything, it was that he was  _not_ willing to end up a depressed little thing. He had helped win the war and he had gained respect from demigods and gods alike. His part on this stage would definitely  _not_ be a sad one.

He was going to grab what he wanted with both hands and never let it go. Percy Jackson would be his.

It was just thankful for him that Percy and Annabeth had had a mutual parting (because Nico would hate hurting Annabeth—he actually respected her a great deal and she sort of reminded him of his sister), both deciding that while their relationship was strong, the sexual side of it was completely non-existent. They both came out as gay together; Annabeth hooked up with Reyna while Percy remained single, much to Nico's relief. It was bad enough in the past when he had seen Percy and Annabeth holding hands, when it had caused his heart to clench painfully and the bitter taste of jealousy to flood his mouth, it would be doubly painful to watch Percy sucking face with another guy.

Now, Nico just had to confess his feelings to the son of Poseidon and make him see that Nico would make a great boyfriend (read: life partner).

Sure, that won't be hard at all.

* * *

Percy groaned into his pillow as he once again woke up in sticky sheets.

He had grown quite accustomed to waking up to the uncomfortable stickiness of his groin in the past few weeks. The remnants of his wet dream would linger in his mind, causing him to grow hard again. Percy would then proceed to finger himself, all the while trying to imagine Nico di Angelo fucking him.

Yeah, you could say Percy had struck up some sort of routine. Percy let out a sad chuckle. The son of Hades would never return his feeling; Percy honestly did not understand why he was trying to kid himself. In fact, Percy would most probably lose Nico's friendship if the Italian ever knew of Percy's more-than-platonic feelings for him.

Percy sighed in frustration when the fingers he had stuffed in his arse did not fully satisfy him. He wished he could just get over the handsome Ghost King already so his brain would allow him to get fucked by someone since he really,  _really_ wanted to feel a thick cock in his arse. But no, for now, his heart still yearned for something he couldn't have and he had to deal with the consequence.

 _Should I—?_ Percy bit his lip as he contemplated taking out the dildo that he had gotten from the Stoll brothers for his birthday ("We hope you enjoy its vibration option Percy"). Maybe it would help satisfy him more.

He nodded to himself determined as he jumped out of bed as naked as the day he was born (a benefit of being the only one who used the Poseidon cabin), removing the fingers from his entrance with a soft moan, and opened the closet across from his bed, taking out an unused bottle of lube as well as the obnoxious pink dildo.

Percy blushed a bright red as he prepared his tight hole for the huge piece of plastic, slicing his fingers in a scissoring movement as he mouthed the dildo, making it wet for smoother passage.

When he eventually deemed himself ready, he positioned the dildo near his puckered entrance and pushed in with a groan.

Oh, it hurt at first but the feeling of being filled made Percy harder than ever before as he proceeded to move the dildo in and out and in and out—

"Fuck me harder Nico! Please! Fill my slutty little hole with your thick cock!" he yelled, caught up in his fantasy of getting taken by his secret crush, as he came hard on his chest.

* * *

Nico couldn't believe the beautiful sight of Percy fucking himself in front of him. He could feel the front of his pants tighten as Percy started panting faster and faster, signifying his completion was near.

He had come to finally confess to the Sea Prince and he had casually sauntered into Cabin 3, knowing that Percy wouldn't mind his intrusion since he had practically given Nico free rein when it came to the comings and goings into Poseidon's cabin, only to be confronted by the fantastic scene of Percy pumping a hot pink dildo into his arse.

The son of Hades knew it was bad to continue watching as Percy masturbated, that he should turn away and come back at a more convenient time but he physically couldn't! His feet were rooted to the cabin's floor as he continued watching the mesmerizing picture the green-eyed minx made.

"Fuck me harder Nico! Please! Fill my slutty little hole with your thick cock!"

Nico's jaw dropped when he heard that— _did Percy just?—_ as he came in his trousers, calling out Percy's name.

* * *

"Wha—? N-Nico? Is that you?" Percy stuttered out, embarrassed beyond belief. Oh god, Nico had just seen him—and Percy had cried out his name—

"Shit!" Percy cursed. "I'm sorry Nico. I-I can explain?"

"Don't need to explain, I know exactly what just happened." Nico said in a husky voice, walking towards Percy.

"You were fantasizing about me, weren't you? Fantasizing about me fucking that tight, little arse. Hm?" Nico continued, his hand reaching down to palm Percy's pert arse, finger slipping in between the two cheeks to tease the abused pucker.

Percy couldn't hold back the moan that slipped through his lips. "Yes," he breathed, "I've wanted you for so long, Nico."

"I want you to. I want you to be my boyfriend, I want you end your single streak. But first," Nico squeezed Percy's delicious butt, "I want to fuck you."

"Do it! Please?" Percy begged, the pleas falling effortless from his lips.

"Be my boyfriend," Nico demanded, "then I'll fuck you. Will you be my boyfriend, Percy?" he asked, biting down on a hard pink nipple.

"Yes! I will! Fuck me, please?" Percy gasped.

Hearing Percy agree to be his boyfriend was amazing. Nico had expected months of courting to get to this point. However, this turn of events he did not mind in the least.

"You've made me the happiest man on the Earth, Percy," he murmured into his lover's ear.

"You're not a man, you're just a boy. A man would already be fucking me by now," Percy teased, trying to rile the other up so that he would just  _fuck him already._

"You shouldn't have said that. I'll show you how much of a man I am. I'll make you eat those words, Jackson," Nico growled, tearing off his clothing.

He proceeded to do just that. And Percy enjoyed it immensely.

**The End**


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Full smut scene alert! This is a continuation of the previous chapter.

 

"You shouldn't have said that. I'll show you how much of a man I am. I'll make you eat those words, Jackson," Nico growled, tearing off his clothing.

Percy whimpered pitifully as more and more olive skin was exposed; his lust sensors overloading and leaving him pretty much at Nico's mercy. If Nico had asked him then to steal Zeus' lightning bolt, he knew he would do it, just as long as the end result was that delicious thick cock entering his hungry, pulsing hole.

"Oh gods please!" Percy begged as Nico took his own sweet time to take off his clothes, even going as far as to neatly fold his clothes. Percy just  _knew_ that that evil bastard was teasing him, that this was his punishment for daring to demean Nico's masculinity. Stupid son of Hades and his tendency to hold grudges. Didn't he see how much Percy needed him  _now_?

He snuck his fingers down to his entrance and pressed in, so desperate he was for something to fill him, only to have them slapped away as Nico suddenly appeared above him and pinned his arms above his head.

"Ah, ah, ah," Nico taunted, and Percy wanted to  _scream_ , "You're not allowed to touch yourself without my permission. Now, what did you say before about me not being a man? Huh, Percy?"

Percy squirmed under his grip, but even at the point of desperation, the son of Poseidon was no push over – and honestly too stubborn for his own good – and he met Nico's gaze defiantly.

"I said that you. Are. Just. A. Boy," he enunciated each word clearly, wanting to drive them in and make Nico as frustrated as he was.

"You don't learn do you, Jackson?" Nico wondered aloud as his fingers trailed down to once again tease at Percy's delightful pucker.

"Are you willing to take back those words now, Percy?" the Ghost King asked as he continued to swirl his fingers around the pulsing rose bud, occasionally letting the tip of his finger catch the rim, eliciting a squeal of pleasure from Percy, but never entering completely.

"N-never," Percy managed to stammer out, trying to seem in control of himself, though knowing he would give in soon enough.

Hearing Percy's words did not discourage Nico in the least. Instead, he smiled a sly smile and used his other hand to brush over Percy's sensitive nipples while his mouth covered the Sea Prince's neck, nipping at it possessively.

It proved too much for Percy to bear any longer.

After long torturous minutes – with Percy's pleading voice resounding every few seconds – he finally submitted.

"Fine! You're great! You're fantastic! You're the manliest man who ever manned—now would you  _please_ fuck me already!" Percy shouted, and Nico gave him a mix of a smug, yet relieved, look in return.

"I'm so glad you finally gave in,  _amore_ ," he breathed into Percy's ear, causing the shorter boy to shiver in absolutely delight at that husky voice. "A few more minutes and I would have given in to the urge to fuck you. You're so  _gorgeous_ squirming below me, Percy."

Percy groaned and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck. "Then fuck me," he demanded.

Nico let out a chuckle as he grabbed the recently used lube from beside Percy's bed and started slicking up his shaft, preparing it for penetration. Positioning it at Percy's, he decided to tease Percy just a little bit more – the sounds he made were beautiful and Nico wanted to hear more. He teased Percy's hole with his cock, sliding it up and down and slapping it with his cock. "You want me in you, don't you? Want me to fill up that greedy little hole of yours?"

Having grown impatient at Nico's insistent teasing – and almost delirious from the long (too long) foreplay – Percy hooked a leg behind Nico's back and pulled. Finally,  _finally,_ Nico was rocking into his wet hole, rubbing him at all the right places, and Percy knew it had been worth all his previous pleas as well as the wait.

Driving forward until he was balls deep in Percy, Nico couldn't help but to keep thrusting in that glorious heat surrounding his cock, working a bruising pace as Percy continuously begged him for  _more, please harder, faster._

Percy's long legs were wrapped around his waist, the green-eyed boy's lean muscles felt  _perfect_ squeezing Nico as Nico fucked him harder and harder and harder until…

The moment Percy clamped down around him and spurted against both their stomachs, it felt liked he had just achieved the Isles of the Blest. The impossible tightness and the desperate moans escaping Percy's mouth forced Nico's climax out of him as he painted Percy's insides with his come.

"That was  _awesome!"_  Percy exclaimed with the enthusiasm of a small child. Nico laughed in amusement at his lover's antics, though he couldn't agree more with Percy's impromptu statement after that fantastic bout of sex.

 _Lover._  Nico's mind lingered on that word as he tugged Percy closer to his chest and kissed the top of that messy black head. Nico could get used to that word.

* * *

Annabeth stalked towards Cabin Three, this time not to scream at the Seaweed brain for doing something stupid or to discuss an important quest (those days were thankfully behind them), but to prove a point.

See, Rachel had warned her that she shouldn't go near Poseidon's cabin today and they had made a bet. If nothing bad happened to her, she would earn herself 200 drachmas, enough to buy Odysseus' journal – yes, his  _real journal,_ charting the entirety of his ten year journey – as well as get a one-up on Rachel.

And yes, it might seem silly to bet against the Oracle but logic dictated that only her prophecies would turn out to be accurate. What were the chances of her getting attacked in front of Poseidon's cabin, right? Unless you consider stepping into cow turd (and seriously, Hera should really just get over herself), which in that case, Annabeth would have to say she was too used to get phased by it anymore.

Anyway, back to the bet. As Annabeth stood in front of Cabin Three's doors, she heard cries of "Fuck me harder! Please, Nico, please!" from within. Even though she blushed bright red, she still rolled her eyes. After all, this wasn't the first time she had caught Percy masturbating to Nico. In fact, it was the fifth time. And although she really didn't want to know when her best friend had a wank (and sometimes she would wonder why she had ever considered Percy as a sexual partner. Not that he was unattractive, no, but because his parts held utterly no appeal to her. Reyna on the other hand…sorry, she was getting off track), Annabeth didn't really understand why this warranted a warning from the Camp's oracle herself.

That was until she heard Nico's voice accompanying Percy's moans of pleasure.

She immediately turned away and ran far away. She was happy that Percy had apparently finally hooked up with Nico (he had been pining for such a long time that Annabeth had sometimes felt like just pushing their heads together and forcing them to kiss and admit their feelings for each other) but the thought of her best friend going at it with someone else—she shuddered in disgust. Nope, not going there.

She paused in her steps as she realised something and a smile tugged at her lips. If this was what Rachel had meant as 'an endangering act' then she had just earned herself 200 drachmas. It had been scarring but decidedly  _not_ dangerous.

 _I'll have to thank them later,_ Annabeth thought as she ran off in the direction of Rachel's cave.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the smut version - and surprise Annabeth at the end. I searched wiki and apparently Nico can actually speak fluent Italian and although I didn't actually write much Italian in there, I couldn't help but insert a little reference inside.
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope that was satisfying enough for you!


End file.
